


Torment

by Moonsey



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Edward Whump, Gen, Jacob has a crush on Carlisle, Jacob is confused, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, Whump, edward gets hurt, fast paced, just Jacob crushing on Carlisle, no couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsey/pseuds/Moonsey
Summary: Couldn't come with a proper summary so here are 3:Jacob and Edward get into a fight which leaves the lanky vampire into a mental breakdown.orJacob finally corners Edward into a fight and almost kills him.orJacob has a platonic crush on Carlisle Cullen, but after almost killing Edward, the doctor doesn't want to talk to him anymore.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Carlisle Cullen (Platonic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Twilight FanFiction Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**The Sleepwalking Gentleman**

The stone Jacob threw fails to skip over the water, the swamp swallowing the stone and spitting water and green duckweed into itself. The gleaming sun from a second ago disappears and light showers wake him from his deep thoughts. _Bella_.

The wedding had been distraught, but the nightmares were tormenting him. _The body of his dearly beloved Bella laying naked on the floor. Blood pouring out gaping bites and a leech hovering over her body._ The image was plastered in his head like a portrait hung in a museum. The pact had seen his vivid nightmare, or maybe he had unconsciously shared it with them. They were horrified and scolded him of thinking such thoughts.

He had made his way out into the forest and found a small swamp to get his thoughts together. An alligator had come up to snap at him; as if warning him not to disturb again with the stone. With so many failed attempts at skipping them, Jacob walked away, fuming at almost everything.

Jacob slammed his palm over a tree and bent over. The brutal migraine at the side of his head was making him nauseaous, and his vision blurred for a milisecond. He took his time, but didn't want to stay in one place forever. He's been having the migraines for days, and standing still wasn't going to make things better.

He walked past the stone which was an unofficial boundary mark of a previous tribe, and he made his was into the open dirt road that led to town. It would be a good hour walking by foot, he mused over shifting and getting there quick, but then he would have to walk shirtless in town. The old lady living in the last house at the corner of Gilead Blvd will be snickering at him again,  _young man, I'm calling your father!_ Anyway, he liked to walk.

_Bella_ . It was as if the werewolf kept reminding him of her. Maybe it wasn't him at all. Even when he'd forget for a minute, something of a whisper kept reminding him to remember the nightmare, and not forget. As if, she was in trouble and the danger was being foreshadowed to him.  _Bella._ Like the trees were sending her name to him with the blowing of leaves. Her naked body sprawled on the floor, blood pouring out of her neck, a wound left behind by the tall lanky leech. Edward.

Edward. Jacob's hand tightened into a fist. Edward. How he would love to rip his throat apart, throw his battered body into a ditch and call it a day.

A car behind him honked and Jacob stopped in his tracks and looked back aggressively. It was one of the Cullen's car, tinted windows preventing him from seeing who was inside. He wrapped his arms around his chest and stood his place. Hoping to annoy the unpleasant leech as much as possible. Jacob noted he couldn't get a scent out of which Cullen it was, it was bothersome to know the Vampires were adapting a method that excluded their scents to animals, which effected werewolves specially. The car belonged to Alice, but Jacob had seen it being driven by Esme, Edward and Jasper before.

A good two minutes passed before the door to the driver side opened, and Jacob rolled his eyes,  _finally_ . He didn't know who he was hoping to expect, but as Carlisle slammed the door shut, his heart sank a little. It was the doctor, Carlisle Cullen. 

The Cullen's had disappeared for three months after the wedding. He knew they were back, last week the pack had gone to see them. The new treaty was launched within a day they had returned, Jacob had heard the gist of it, the new rules had rolled over his head, but it was all the same from before, just a new date from what he had heard.

Jacob's tough persona disappeared in an instant when Carlisle smiled at him and side stepped the little puddle that had formed. “It's raining,” Carlisle had a long red scarf running on both side of his shoulders, and an open coat which was left unbuttoned.

“Yes,” Jacob agreed, feeling awkward, He knew it was raining, what was the point saying something like that. Carlisle looked at him closely, and furrowed his brows. Jacob had developed an unnatural, humiliating, and a perplexing admiration for this vampire. The pack were calling it a crush, and deep down inside, no matter how much he denied it, Jacob knew it was so. He listened to Carlisle, the gentle man wasn't like the other vermin that resided in the same house as him. He was a leech, but one that had grown on him.

“Jake,” Carlisle put a hand over the young man's shoulder, nudging him. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Jacob saw real concern in the man's eyes, and he shook his head, “Sorry,” he meant it, forcing a laugh to ignore the embarrassing flutter at his heart “I didn't mean to block your way.”

Carlisle smiled, “Yeah, you are in my path and you are refusing to move.” he said, sounding a little flustered, removing the hand from the young werewolf's shoulder “I'm getting late to work, Jake.”

Jacob shook his head, and felt the fading of the hand from his shoulder “Oh, shit, I'm sorry. Sorry.” he said again, putting his hands in his shorts, and moving to the side. Carlisle smiled and paced to his car, his coat now wet on the shoulders. When his head disappeared into the car, Jacob turned around, and started walking. Carlisle pulled his car slowly to him, and rolled down his window.

“Where you going?” Carlisle asked.

“Town,” Jacob nodded, forcing a smile again. As humiliated as he was, and as much as he wanted to run away and go back home, he still had to go to town and pick up the packages that were waiting at the post office.

“Town?” Carlisle asked, “Where in town, you realize it's six in the morning, right. Where do you have to be this early in the morning?” The vampire's fatherly instincts were taking over, even though the werewolf was more than capable of taking care of himself, the boy looked lost, and fazed.

“Yeah, I know, but I was just gonna take my time going there.” Jacob admitted. He looked inside the car, and watched as the doctor went into deep thought.

“Get in,” Carlisle nudged his head to the side, pulling the car to a full stop. He removed some papers from the passenger seat and threw them in the back. When he noticed the young werewolf not moving, he repeated, “Jake, get in the car.”  
  


Jacob looked stunned, “what?” he whispered. Surprised by the sudden change in the vampire's demeanor. “I don't really need a ride, really. I just want to walk to-”

“Jacob, get in the car. I want to talk to you about something.” Carlisle admitted.

In the background, the thunder roared and Jacob silently thought about it, It would be weird to walk into the post office like a bum without an umbrella, he was embarrassed enough, “Alright,” he nod, and came around to sit in the passenger seat. Anyway, It was flattering sitting next to the doctor, his crush- Jacob furrowed his brow in thought and pouted.

“Jacob, where are you really going?” Carlisle had started driving again, the engine starting to accelerate.

“Post office,” Jacob repeated.

“Which one?” Carlisle looked at him and then back towards the dirt road.

“The only one in town,” Jacob looked at him smiling.

Carlisle shook his head in agitation, “The only post office in town opens at nine thirty.”

Honestly, Jacob knew that already. He also knew he was early, but he wanted to get into town early morning and walk the streets. It was a little thing he did once in a while, it didn't mean much of anything, there was no purpose to it, just a little habit he had developed over the several weeks. “and?”

“Is something wrong?” Carlisle concerned, “You seem a bit out of it, and you look like you haven't slept very well.” he lingered on the dark circles under Jacob's eyes, and the red skin at the side of his eyes, as if Jacob had been rubbing them excessively.

“Everything is A okay.” Jacob wiped his hands on his shorts, and realized he wasn't wearing a seat belt, so he pulled it over himself.

Carlisle looked at him and a small smile covered his face. Jacob swallowed and smiled too.

“Jacob you can trust me,” the doctor said.

Jacob noted, no matter how icy, the doctor was warm – in a unique way, “I know. You're, actually the only leech I like.” he admitted, finally letting it out. Over the years, the Cullen's and his Pack had already come to the conclusion, but Jacob had never actually admitted it. When there was a fight in the Cullen's back yard between himself and Edward, no one was able to break the fight, except when the doctor had stepped in. It was a pull that he got from the old vampire that made Jacob not want to go against his wishes.

“Don't call me a leech.” Carlisle said, voice stern and evident that he didn't like the term.

Jacob sensing that, rolled back, “Sorry, I mean vampire.”

Carlisle smiled, “thanks, I guess.” looking at him for a split second, and then back to the road, “So how have you been?”

The young werewolf started nodding, “good, great, actually!” he lied. Carlisle didn't believe him, Jacob knew, but the vampire didn't indulge. “So what did you want to talk about?” he asked.

Carlisle looked at him blankly, and then his eyebrows rose a bit, “Oh,” he gave a small laugh, “nothing, I just wanted you to get in the car.”  
  


Jacob frowned, “oh,” he looked out the window and up at the long trees, “you tricked me.” he said nonchalantly.

“Sorry,” Carlisle said with a hushed voice.

The rain had started pouring now and Jacob was actually grateful for the ride, “no, It's fine.”

The storm was supposed to be this afternoon, but the winds had begun last night and rain had started early. Jacob mildly remember his dad asking him to board up the windows, and to nail the tarp over their old leaky shed. 'Hmm', Jacob vocalized abruptly, pulling the good doctor in. “How is Bella?” Jacob asked with a cool poise. His eyes settling on Carlisle with concentration. “Is she a leech, yet?” Jacob asked hesitantly.

“Leech?” Carlisle asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Vampire.” Jacob corrected, “Is she a vampire yet?”

Carlisle didn't say a word but he did nod and,Jacob's heart sank. He knew it was going to happen, he wasn't sure why he was hoping for anything different. Bella was fixated on becoming a vampire. sometimes, Jacob entertained on believing that she would leave Edward after becoming immortal, and go back to the way it was between himself and her, leaving the lanky leech in the dust. “Is she okay?”

“Yes, she's fine. She has to get used to being one, it's not that easy.” Carlisle took in a deep breath, “Jacob, she's going to be the same person as she was before, remember that. Just because she's a vampire now, you don't have to make it difficult for-”

“Who said I was going to make it difficult for her?” He said in defense. “I told her I was fine with it! Even though I hate the fact that she's with your damn son. I wasn't pretending. I know she made her choice,” Jacob's voice was rising, “I'm not as toxic, and sadistic as your son, Edward. I have boundaries, and I've learned to give it to other's as well.” He made a fist and bounced his knuckles on the side window. For a second there he wanted to break them, but then remembered where he was. He was trying to be the bigger man here, between himself and Edward. There was no competition, not anymore. Bella had escaped him, she was never going to be with him. Yes, he loved to think otherwise, like her running away now that she got what she wanted. But honestly, that was never going to happen! Jacob had unintentionally straightened his body and leaned towards Carlisle, his demeanor had become invading. “I'm over it.” He said irrationally. Slamming his back into the seat.

“I don't want you to make it difficult for Bella,” Carlisle finished, ignoring Jacob, “And Edward.” he pursed his lips, not looking at Jacob but feeling the violent rage that comes his way.

“Fuck, Edward.” Jacob said through gritted teeth, and then burst, “FUCK BELLA!” he hollered.

Carlisle flinched but remained silent, and waited for Jacob to calm his rigid breathing. The dirt road came to an end, and he looked side ways, it was difficult to see in the rain, the wind shields weren't helping so much anymore. Carlisle thought about waiting it out for a little while, but then he looked at the time, it was six thirty. He had to be at the hospital at seven. “I'm getting late.” Changing the subject, he sighed heavily.

Jacob didn't say anything, upset at how the conversation had changed. He didn't want anyone telling him how to treat someone else, he knew that already! No matter how much he hated the lanky leech, he had learned to disassociated feelings whenever they had come across. It didn't matter how angry he was, Jacob had learned to overcome, and breathe. He had definitely lashed out because of him, but he hadn't done it in front of him and Bella, not anymore. He played nice. “I'm sorry.” he squeezed his eyes and shook his head in dismay, “I didn't mean to lash out.” The wrath of his migraine returned, and Jacob winced, grabbing the side of his hair where the migraine was located.

“It's fine. Don't worry about it.” Carlisle said, noticing the young boy's behavior.

Jacob scoffed.

Carlisle wanted to talk to Jacob more about Edward, but the young man wasn't all there. He lingered at Jacob a little, and when the boy looked at him, Carlisle settled for taking him to the hospital. The dilated pupils, and glassy eyes, and the disoriented behavior the boy was exhibiting were unnatural. The boy hadn't been sleeping well, and he was all over the place.

“So how was Paris, was it fun?” Jacob rolled his eyes.

“Belgium,” Carlisle corrected.

“Bella said she was going to Paris.” Jacob said, an unsettling feeling falling in his stomach, had she lied?

“She went to Paris, we went ot Belgium.” Carlisle wiped the confused look from Jacob's face.

“Oh,” Jacob shook his head, guilt overtaking him for thinking of Bella as a liar. All the years of friendship, and Jacob was gifted by betrayal from her. Maybe it was just the habit of being in love with her that made him want to protect her, but he had noticed over the weeks about how much her thoughts were bothering him. Maybe it was the nightmares that were haunting him, or maybe he was just exhibiting a cruel revenge against her. It scared him, but he was learning to forgive her. No matter how much he denied it, there was also a part of him that wanted her gone, he didn't want to see her again.

The dirt road came to an end, and Carlisle made a right turn. Jacob noticed and spoke, “The warehouse is the other way.”

 _Warehouse?_ Carlisle nod, but didn't say. The rain was getting heavier, and the trees danced dangerously toward the road. “We are going to the hospital, Jacob.”

“Oh, okay.” Jacob said. “Why?”

“Because I work there.” Carlisle smiled at him, “And you will tag along with me.”

Jacob was confused, “why? Do you need help or something?”

“No,” Carlisle said, “I just want to talk to you, about your future.”

Jacob cringed, but obliged. He shrugged his shoulders, it's not that he had anything else to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle grabbed his umbrella from the back seat and beckoned Jacob near him. The young warewolf didn't seem bothered by the rain, but was quick to come under it when asked. Jacob grabbed the edge of the umbrella and took if off of Carlisle's hand. The young man bumped into his shoulder and apologized, “Don't worry,” Carlisle said, dismissing the innocent notion, “but let's go quickly, yeah? It's pouring and I'm late.” Carlisle pointed at the emergency entrance, and they hastened there way inside the hospital.

“Late!” A nurse with curly blonde hair screeched, and she stood from her chair behind the receptionist desk to greet them. She waved her hand at the doctor, and then her sight set on Jacob, “Hello, young man.”

Carlisle nod in acknowledgment, and made his way to the desk. It was seven past fifteen, and the place was empty. The weather contributed to most of the silence, and the rest because it was a small town. He heard a low humming sound which meant the backup generator was up, “Good morning.” he said, and looking down at the papers spread all over.

“Hi,” Jacob closed the umbrella and failed to avert water spilling on his face. Carlisle from the desk looked at him, the awkward boy raised his palm up in greeting but the nurse had already sat down and turned her chair around. She grabbed a clip board and handed it over to the doctor, and Carlisle took it out of her hand expectantly.

“Three patients for the day?” The doctor asked, clearly disapointed.

“Ain't nobody coming in this weather!” She snapped her fingers at him, and the doctor shook his head. “They might cancel too.”

“Yeah,” The doctor nod, “They will.” he raised his eyebrows and sighed, looking behind him. Jacob was observing the empty emergency room, and Carlisle watched as the young wolf's eyes wondered towards an old man sitting on the chair asleep. “Let's go,” he said, noticing the way Jacob bore his eyes into the man. 

Jacob followed Carlisle quietly, dragging the umbrella behind him and leaving water drops on the floor – the janitor gave him a stern look. 

“That man is homeless,” The doctor said.

“What?” Jacob was walking a few steps behind Carlisle and dashed towards the doctor, “who?” he looked back at the janitor.

“The man sleeping on the chair. It's not unusual for homeless people to take shelter at the hospital when the weather get's bad.” Carlisle gave context.

“Oh,” Jacob's eyebrows jumped, “Yeah, okay.” he shrugged his shoulders.

The hallway corridor was narrow with many doors left ajar. The windows weren't closed, and offices were all empty. There was also a leak at the end of the corridor, and Carlisle raised his eyebrows in exasperation – the young wolf noticed him but didn't say anything. Carlisle stopped infront of a door, and opened it, inviting Jacob in with coaxing fingers, “Come.”

The doctor watched as Jacob smirked in delight, but you wouldn't have noticed it. The young wolf's face was darkened with fatigue, his eyes bloodshot with dark rings. Carlisle slipped the clipboard and his keys onto the desk, and removed his scarf and jacket and drew them on the hook behind the door. “Sit,” he said, taking the umbrella of his hand, and leaning it in the corner. There was a couch on the right side of the wall, and Jacob sat down heavily, long legs sprawling and hands rubbing his thighs. The boy was nervous.

Carlisle had an unwavering feeling about Jacob that didn't settle well. Three months ago, he had seen the young boy healthy, and full of life. He had clarity, and moved on from the debacle with Edward and Bella. But today, he looked at a different person whole. Jacob had lost weight, he was still built like a bulldozer, but as a doctor he noticed some physical changes. He just looked unhealthy. There were obvious signs of fatigue present on him, there was a tremor in his arm – Carlisle had noticed the way the boy's arm shook holding the umbrella. There was constant rubbing of the eyes, and yawning, which indicated to him sleepless nights. The confusion, and disoriented behaviour he exhibited earlier made Carlisle think the boy was sleep walking, but it just seemed now that he was only sleep deprived. The dirt under his nails made Carlisle looked at him disapointedly, and Jacob knew that face.

“Sorry,” The wolf responded, looking at him, and then getting confused, “Did I do something wrong?”

Carlisle scoffed, “No, Jacob you didn't do anything wrong!” he sat at his desk, and pulled out his laptop from a keyed drawer. 

“Okay.” Jacob's glassy-eyed gaze went towards the windows, the weather had gotten worse. “Pollito is angry.”

“What?” Carlisle was typing on his laptop and side eyed the wolf, “Who's Pollito?”

“The hurricane.” Jacob pursed his lips, “Hurricane Pollito.”

“Oh,” Carlisle rubbed his chin, So that's what the joke was about. He shook his head remembering Emmett's stupid jokes. “What does that mean?” he asked, knowing full well, but wanting to keep Jacob from getting bored. Jacob on the other hand was overjoyed being in the same room as the doctor, just them alone. He watched from the doctor to the window, and then back at the doctor. Carlisle noticed the extra attention he was receiving.

“Small chicken.” Jacob said.

Carlisle shook his head as he remembered Emmett doing the stupid chicken dance infront of Esme and Rose. He laughed as he pulled up Jacob's health records on his screen and looked over them, everything seemed fine, except his last checkup was four years ago, and Jacob was definitely not five foot five and one hundered thirty pounds! The boy he looked at now was well over six foot, but his weight probably wasn't on the healthy side. 

Carlisle closed his laptop, and walked towards the window, “This hurricane is anything but small.” He had clear view to the forest behind the hospital, and he remarked at the dancing trees, “Some of those trees won't be standing after it's over.” He pulled his phone out and started texting.

“Right,” Jacob nod, and his head froze in thought, “right,” He repeated, as if trying to remember something.

“Is everthing okay?” Carlisle pocketed his phone and walked to the couch where Jacob was sitting in confusion.

“Hmmm,” Jacob's forehead furrowed, and he looked up at the window, and stood. “I feel like I'm forgetting something.” 

Carlisle pursed his lips and dipped his chin, he remembered Jacob saying he had to go to the post office, but he had also said he was going to the warehouse. “You told me you were going somewhere.”

Jacob cast his eyes downwards at the doctor, “Where?”

“Home?” Carlisle looked up at him under his eyelashes, hands going into his white lab coat.

Jacob stood in silent for a minute, blinked and then his face turned furious, “Don't lie to me!”

Carlisle shook his head, “If I'm lying, where were you going?”

“Caves.” Jacob was becoming agitated over invisible forces, and Carlisle sat down on the couch, “Jacob sit down.”

“I'd rather leave.” The wolf made no movement to walk away, so Carlisle grabbed his hand.

“Jacob sit.” 

Jacob froze. Felt the warm hand on his wrist, warm, and he looked down at the doctor. Carlisle had a calm notion about him that made Jacob relax, his anxiety, and anger fading momentarily before he pulled away, bowing his head in shame. “Sorry,” he mumbled, and sat beside Carlisle.

“You forgot where you were going.” Carlisle smiled, trying to lighten up the mood, “Your memory is worse than Emmett's.” he remarked, putting a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

The wolf didn't say anything. He sat in silence, looked over his shoulder. After contemplating a little, he agreed, “Yeah,” he said, “I forgot.” 

“Why's that?” 

Jacob shook his head, right knuckle rubbing in his left hand, tension becoming his face, “I don't know.” He admitted, voice breaking a little, “I've been forgetting things,” he said, drawing in a sharp breath and looking at Carlisle.

“Why is that, Jacob?” Carlisle asked. The young wolf was looking at him with fear – unsure as if he should be speaking to him about his problems or not. Carlisle gave him a sympathetic smile, “I'm asking as a doctor.” he put his hand on Jacob's forearm in geture that he hoped the wolf would relax in – instead the wolf looked down at his arm and then up at him. Jacob held his gaze for quiet a while – doubt, contemplation, confusion, anger were just a few phases that the wolf went through. Carlisle removed his hand and sighed, “I'm sorry,” he said, “I didn't mean to do that.”

“It's fine,” Jacob blurted, “I don't mind – I mean, care.” he looked down at his feet, clearing his throat.

“Okay,” The doctor nod, “Do you want water, or anything else -”

“I think I”m sick, like my wolf is sick.” Jacob's voice broke, scared at admitting such a sensitive subject. “It's been bothering me ever since Bella left town.” Bella .“It's been roaming the forest, looking for someone,” Jacob made a fist – hand shaking voilently, “Looking to kill someone.”

Carlisle listened, careful as Jacob continued, “Everyone in my pack knows, Sam's pack knows, and my father knows – but they think I”m just angry because Bella left me,” he looked at Carlisle, “It's not because of that.” he said, trying to asure the doctor, “I just feel so much rage, It's hard to calm down. My head is always hurting, and my legs are soar from running in the woods day and night. Half of the time I don't even know where I am going. Last week I ended up in Quebec, and the same day I made it back home. I don't even know how.”

“Why do you feel rage – against who?” 

“I don't know, I just hate, myself!” Jacob said, as he indulged in thought, “I think I hate myself.” he looked at his hands bitterly, “like there's no point in being around anymore,” slowly, Jacob chose his words carefully when he realized what he had blurted. He looked away in horror as he realized the doctor had caught on his delicate perception of life, “Like leave town or something.” Jacob quickly added, sugarcoating his naive slipup .

“Jacob.” Carlisle said sternly, stumped at the young boys self destructive nature, “I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know you felt that way.”

Jacob sneered at him, gave him a grim look, “Are you going to notice if I disappeared?”

Carlisle got upset, chest rising, “Ofcourse I'll notice. Your family will notice, your pack will notice. Bella will notice.”

“Yeah,” Jacob forced a chuckle, “I'm sure she will notice,” He raised his eyebrows, taunting, “I'm sure your little leech of a son,” referring to Edward, “will notice too.” Carlisle closed his eyes momentarily in annoyance, Jacob noticed, “ I mean vampire!” he corrected when he remembered that Carlisle had displeasure hearing the word leech.

Carlisle smiled, and pursed his lips in endearment at the apology, “Thanks for that,” he said, and his face settlling in patience. “Jacob, I don't want to hear about you contemplating disappearance, however which way you are thinking of.” 

Jacob rolled his eyes, “Oh – okay.”

The doctor shook his head, the young wolf's arrogance showing off, “I want you to talk to a therapist.”

“No!”

“Your pack. They should know.” Carlisle got off the couch and sat behind his desk.

“My pack has their own problems, and I'm not telling them how I feel. They are already sick of me.” Jacob shook his head and looked out the window.

Carlisle tapped on his laptop and looked at the wolf from the corner of his eye, “Shouldn't they already know? You guys can read each other's minds.”

“Not if I don't show it to them.”

The doctor behind the desk looked at Jacob with concern, “You need to talk to someone. Is there anyone you can talk to? As a doctor, I don't feel comfortable knowing how withdrawn you are with your self.” He watched as the young wolf stared off at a window across the room, face getting expressionless. It seemed like something deep went through the boy's mind, so he got up and walked towards it. Jacob gave him a split second look before turning.

“Not really,” The wolf said in humiliation.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Carlisle considered calling Jacob's father, or sisters, but it was a sensitive topic, and he wanted Jacob to have privacy – specially since he didn't know all the details. He knew the boy wasn't going to commit suicide. There was way to much on the line for him, but then again, maybe that's what the boy was stressed so much about. Even his wolf wanted nothing to do with him. He wasn't in a good state of mind, the level of stress he was under was hard to accumalate. And considering that he boy was sleep deprived, and the disoriention he had exhibited, it was possible the boy wasn't lucid. 

“Why is that?” 

“I don't feel confortable talking about about my feelings.”

“You told me, you look like you really want to talk about it.” Carlisle gazed at him softly.

Jacob gave him a seconds look, “You are easy to talk to.”

“Hmm,”

The wolf got embarrased, raced back to the couch and sat down heavily. Again, rubbing his hands aggressively on his thighs, “I mean, You are a doctor. So I can talk to you, right?” he questioned, “Because you aren't supposed to judge me even though you are a vampire, and we are enemies, and you also won't tell anyone what I told you or else.” The last part was a threat, but Carlisle paid no mind to it.

Carlisle observed Jacob's rapid change of atmosphere. His stress manifesting into a physical and emotional force that Carlisle considered a deception to Jacob's real problem. He scratched the tip of his eyebrow and sighed, “Jacob, I want to talk to you every week from now on. You are going to tell me everything about yourself.”

Without a thought, Jacob accepted, nodding his head, “Okay.” he said, thinking about it..

“But first,” He had to get Jacob to rest first, the sleep deprivation was the first problem he had to fix. “I want you to sleep.”

“What?” Jacob asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“When was the last time you slept, Jacob?” Carlisle asked, leaning his head towards Jacob's side.

“Umm, last night.” 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“I think so.” 

Carlisle rose from his chair, “I want you to come with me to the other side of the hospital. And you,” Carlisle pointed a finger at him, “Are going to sleep.”

Jacob crossed another level of confusion, “I don't understand. Why should I sleep?”

Carlisle gestured Jacob to get off the couch, opening the door to his office, “Because Jacob, I think you need some sleep.”

“Why?”

Carlisle led Jacob out of his office, and made his way into another room joined with his, “Because I think some of your problems aren't your own. You are sleep deprived, and that's causing unatural thoughts and mood swings. After a good resting period, I want to have another conversation with you.”

“I tell you my problems, and you think I need sleep.” Jacob was stumped.

“No, I think some part of your problems can be fixed with sleeping, like your memory.”

“What?” Jacob said suddenly, “My memory is fine.”

“Is it, Jacob? In the morning, where were you going?”

Jacob bit the top of his lip, and gave a hard thought, looking at Carlisle for an answer. He didn't found one.

“Initally I thought you were sleepwalking, but I just think you haven't slept some period of time.”

“You thought I was sleepwalking?” Jacob asked in horror, “Why?”

“Because you look horrible.”

“Oh” Jacob scoffed, “Next time I'll look pretty.”

Carlisle didn't say anthing, but pulled Jacob in with his fingers into another room. With a flicker of the switch, the dark room lightened up and it looked earily similar to Carlisle own, but the place didn't seem to belong to anyone. “I'm going to grab some sleep pills,”

“Sleeping pills don't work on me.” Jacob admitted.

“So you've tried them?”

“Plenty of them. It's my wolf – he won't allow me to sleep.”

“I guess, we have to put your wolf to sleep.” Carlisle gave him a hard look, and Jacob looked at him with big eyes.


End file.
